Home
by leggylover03
Summary: Harry has no home or does he?


Title: Home  
  
Summary: Harry has no home or does he?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters, those are the property of J.K Rowling and Bruce Springsteen  
  
A/N: This songfic is AU! and takes place after fifth year. This is also my first HP fic so any reviews would be great any flames will be shared with my friends for amusement.  
  
Harry felt nothing as his uncle Vernon grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the car. He spoke no words as he was consumed by the guilt and pain of losing Sirius. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, only his grief. He was jarred from his thoughts by the hard backhand from his uncle. "Pay attention you freak! You think you can have your friends threaten me, do you? You will see exactly how we deal with your kind when we get home.!"  
  
Harry just stared at him blankly. He did not care what they did to him, he continued to stare out the window until they pulled into the driveway. Vernon grabbed him by the arm and half pulled, half dragged Harry from the car. "Stand up you good for nothing freak"  
  
Harry stared at him and finally walked into the house, head hanging low. Once inside the mayhem began. "You will not be eating today boy" Vernon yelled to him thrusting a pail and sponge towards him. "Today you will be cleaning this house from top to bottom. I want it nice and spotless when my Petunia comes back."  
  
Harry went into the kitchen and got down on his knees and began to scrub the floor. As he did his mind drifted back to Ron and Hermione and all the people he cherished, but the most cherished was gone now, and he felt in his heart it was all his fault. He tried to erase the memories and buried himself into his cleaning. He had finished the kitchen and was now working on the diningroom when Vernon walked in. Harry made the mistake of looking up at him and was rewarded with a swift kick to the stomach.  
  
"You call this clean boy! I have seen aunt Marge's dog lick the floor cleaner than this!"  
  
Anger was building up inside Harry. He had lost his godfather, nothing else mattered right now. "I am not some house elf, living here just to do your bidding!" he snapped back. This was a grave mistake as Vernon's eye began to twitch.  
  
Harry tried to back into the corner, but it was too late as the rain of blows kept coming. "How dare you. You are nothing but a burden to everyone you come into contact with. We have given you everything and you repay us with impudence. You are just some bastard that no one really wants and the faster you learn this the better!"  
  
"I am not... a bastard. My father was James Potter." Harry said spitting the blood out.  
  
"Oh so you think that do you. I guess your freaky friends did not have to heart to tell you the real truth. They left you with us because your father was some spy, and they feared for your safety. You probably got him killed as you did your godfather, for you are nothing but trouble and I have taken all I can from you.!"  
  
Harry did not see the fist make contact with his head, nor did he notice when he was dragged outside to the car by his feet. He woke up hours later in some part of London he had never been before. He tried to move, but his body would not let him, and before he had time to think the car stopped.   
  
"Get the hell out you bloody bastard! Get out of my car and stay out of our lives!" Vernon screamed.  
  
Harry tried to move but his legs were like jelly. They would not co operate and he soon found himself being roughly pulled out and slung onto the curb. "Do not ever come back. We do not want or need you in our home!" Vernon spat before he got back into the car and sped off.  
  
Harry sat dazed. The shops were deserted as it was past six o'clock. He was only thankful it would not be dark for a couple more hours. He got up and looked around he had never been here before. He glanced up and saw he was at the corner of Philadelphia and Vine Street. Hobbling over to a nearby shop he looked in hoping to see someone inside. All he saw was how horrible he looked in the glass. Shrinking back, he sat down and pulled his bloody knees up to him. He knew his uncle hated him but he did not know he hated him this much. Harry sat there and the tears began to fall blurring his vision. He was alone, scared and alone.  
  
I was bruised and battered  
  
And I couldn't tell what I felt  
  
I was unrecognizable to myself  
  
Saw my reflection in a window  
  
I didn't know my own face  
  
Oh brother are you gonna leave me here wasting away  
  
On the streets of Philadelphia  
  
Harry tried to stifle back the sobs, but they choked him. The blood filling his mouth he spat out knowing something was broken. He sat there until he felt the first few raindrops hit him, and then he knew he would have to find some type of shelter. Slowly getting up as not to further hurt himself, he began to walk. He did not know where he was going, but he had to find someone to help him. He had walked for only an hour when his feet felt like lead. They were so heavy he did not want to go on. He tried to think of happy times with his friends to take his mind off the pain, but he always came back to seeing the look on Cedric's face. He could hear Sirius' voice as if he were here and yet he was gone, gone forever because he had not been strong enough to save him. Both of them would forever haunt his mind. He could hear them in his dreams, and even when awake. As he heard Sirius cry out in his head his whole body shuddered with chills. It seemed to whisper to him "You are weak, you could have saved me but you didn't. You are alone now because if it."  
  
I walked the avenue till my legs felt like stone  
  
I heard voices of friends vanished and gone  
  
At night I could hear the blood in my veins  
  
Just as black and whispering as the rain  
  
On the streets of Philadelphia  
  
Harry had often prayed that Sirius was at least somewhere free of pain and persecution. He knew if he died here tonight that no one would even know; and that brought another tear to his eye. He thought back to what his uncle had said before, about James not being his father. If he wasn't then who was. It then dawned on him, it could be no other than Professor Snape. He had seen the kind of hatred the man had given him, and he knew that he would not be saved by Snape even if he was his father. "Who would want me anyway." he sighed. Harry walked on trying to find his way to Hogwarts. He did not know if he would make it though, and thought perhaps it would be better for everyone if he just left. Harry knew no matter what he had to find some type of shelter, and he knelt down in an open doorway to one of the shops. There he watched the rain began to fall harder. He pulled his arms inside his oversized shirt to try to keep them warm.  
  
Ain't no angel gonna greet me  
  
It's just you and I my friend  
  
And my clothes don't fit me no more  
  
I walked a thousand miles just to slip this skin  
  
As the rain pounded down harder and harder Harry tried to drift off to sleep. He wanted to just close his eyes and forget everything that had happened. Since he had sat down he could feel his chest burning from perhaps a few cracked or broken ribs. His head was still bleeding from the gash from the belt buckle, and he only wished for the pain to stop. "No one will care if I am gone, an especially not my so called father. I think death would be a great justice to all." As he thought these words he laid his head down on the cold, cobblestone step and awaited death's kiss. At least then he would not be alone, he would be with Sirius.  
  
The night has fallen, I'm lyin awake  
  
I can feel myself fading away  
  
So recieve me brother with your faithless kiss  
  
Or will we leave each other alone like this  
  
On the streets of Philadelphia  
  
Professor Severus Snape had been searching for hours for his son. They had all been alerted when informed by Arabella when she saw him being dragged to the car, but not returning when Vernon did. Too many years had been wasted, too many things left unsaid. As he was about to give up and search another street he saw a huddle mass. "Potter!" he yelled but got no response. When Harry did not respond he yelled again "Harry" he said as he walked closer wand out. What he saw broke his heart completely. His son looked up at him, but there was no joy in his eyes. His eyes held something and it was resignation. He would never have wanted to see that look on his son's face. It scared him as Harry looked like he had given up.  
  
Harry had looked up expecting to see some stranger, instead he saw his father, Potions Professor at Hogwarts staring back at him. What Harry could not believe were the tears running down his face, and the sad look in his eyes. Harry gasped and something made him clutch his heart. That something was love, as he realized there was still someone who loved him in this world. Harry got up and was soon swept up in two powerful arms. He laid his head down on his father's shoulder and felt something else, he felt safe.  
  
"Come on son let's take you home" Snape said,and turning with a pop they were standing outside Hogwarts. Harry gave the first real smile through his tears. He was with his father and back at the only place he had ever called home. 


End file.
